


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by chuujikin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Child Neglect, Depression, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Miya Atsumu, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Miya Osamu, The Author Regrets Everything, author hurts their favorite character with their own trauma, but he is only a friend :(, but the affect is big, everyones sad, highschool, lying, only mentally though, teru is a good friend, title from a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuujikin/pseuds/chuujikin
Summary: Miya Atsumu fell in love with Sakusa KiyoomiSakusa Kiyoomi fell in love with Miya AtsumuThey were stars, forever bonded to stay together until the universe slowly died and crumbled. But when one of them burns out and dissipates into millions of sparks. He leaves an explosion of hate, and they're both left alone in the neverending dark.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 8





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a piece on a parent-child relationship in which there is no physical abuse or manipulation and the parent really does think that they're doing the right thing for their child since there are barely any. No one is inherently wrong in this fic, but it's all about the perspective of each person.

"Samuuu!!!" Atsumu whined, "This isn't fair! Be more jealous of me!"

The other twin looked at Atsumu with disgust, clearly not trying to hide his expression.

Sighing, he looked back towards the stove where he was preparing meals for Atsumu's trip. "Shut up. Either you go and finish your packing quietly. Or ill eat all of your food in front of your face." Osamu threatened, holding the wooden spoon towards Atsumu's face, imitating a weapon. 

"Meanie." Atsumu teased, sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes. He turned around dramatically and left, an annoyed huff leaving his mouth. 

Osamu, on the other hand, smiled at his brother's immature antics, expecting his reaction.

He put the spoon back down in the pot before facing the stairs to yell to Atsumu, "Make sure to be quick! You'll be late like always if you don't hurry!" Half to annoy him and to remind him. 

Quietly from above, he can hear his twin's muffled voice screaming insults down at him. which only entertains him further.

A couple of minutes later, Atsumu comes down with a small suitcase and neatly kept hair.

Osamu had to hold back a laugh so he wouldn't embarrass the other. "What are you so dressed up for. You didn't even try this hard at your middle school graduation." He joked.

"Huh, does it really look like too much? I wanted to impress the coaches there. This is so complicated." He whines.

"Relax, you look fine." Osamu treasures, walking over to pat his brother on the shoulder. "I mean, you're not wearing a suit and tie, so I guess it could be worse." He teases, flicking Atsumu on the forehead.

"Samu, you piece of-" Atsumu cries, attempting to lunge at his brother out of anger and embarrassment. He was stopped by the sound of the door unlocking. From which appeared his mother and father. 

"Dad! Mom!" Atsumu exclaimed, jumping out of joy. "You came. Are you really going to drop me off?" Atsumu questioned, secretly hoping his parents would want to send him off.

But his dreams were quickly crushed when his father just walked right past him. Not even acknowledging him and his question. Instead, he was doing something on his phone and calling for Osamu.

Atsumu looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling ashamed that he even thought that they would care. His mother walked up to him and left a cold hand on his shoulder, exactly where Osamu had placed his. The warmth he felt by Osamu's indirect love from his hand and support was quickly and easily replaced by the hate and cold of his mother's obvious distaste against him. 

He tried to hide away, feeling even worse by his mother's fake attempt to show her affection and reassurance. 

He looked to the side away from his mother, trying to look at Osamu for help. But he was occupied by his father, trying to inquire him about some business-related details. 

Hah, even Osamu couldn't face their parents, though to be fair, he had no reason to. He was their favorite, after all. Scratch that, in their eyes, he was probably their only son. But he'd never blame him for it. After all, Osamu had always shown remorse to Atsumu about their parent's actions.

Internally shaking his head, he tried to get rid of his negative thoughts. He stood up straight, trying not to notice how his mother's hand wasn't there even more. He held back his unwanted tears, walking towards the staircase to get his suitcase. He was about to say his goodbyes when he was suddenly stopped by this father, who grabbed his hand to turn his around.

"Dad...?" He questioned. For a split second, a deep part of him wished that his dad was going to wish him luck. Or even says a small goodbye. But once again, he was left down when his dad let go of his arm, only to hold his wrist with his forearm facing Atsumu. 

His eyes widen as he looks at his forearm, reminded of the reasoning behind his parent's hate.

"Don't you forget, you have to cover up this revolting mark before you go out. I can't have anyone knowing that my son has a soulmate mark. It's disgusting to even say it.

Atsumu couldn't do anything but to lower and hide away, hating himself for submitting so easily out of fear.

"Yes, dad, I'll make sure that it's not visible and that no one will see it my whole time there."

His dad quickly let go of his wrist. As if it was revolting to just touch him

Atsumu looked up as his father walked away to god knows where. Probably his office where he spent the most time. He searched around the room for his brother, who was already looking at him with pity. He gave a small but forced smile to Osamu, who only frowned more at Atsumu's obvious pain. But he knew it was better to act as if he didn't notice, for Atsumu's benefit. 

Atsumu grabbed the handle of his bag and walked out, muttering a small bye as he left the house. He let out a sigh of relief as he was no longer inside the suffocating environment.

* * *

On his walk to the station, he tried his best to stay away from his own thoughts. His desperate efforts didn't amount to much, though. Because I the end. He ended up drowning in them. Struggling to breathe, to gasp for air. To scream for help. He was saved at the last moment when the gust of wind from the train had blown in his face. The sound of the mechanical whirring was still blurred and soft, but it was enough for him to gather himself and find a seat without causing a ruckus. It was a window seat and he was luckily able to sit by himself since it was still early in the morning. 

He rested his head against the window. Trying to will himself to calm down or go to sleep. But all he could think of was that moment. He couldn't help but repeat it in his head over and over again. 

_"I can't have anyone knowing that my son has a soulmate mark."_

But contrary to what you'd expect. He wasn't thinking about how insulting that was or how hurt he felt. No. He was thinking of how his dad had called him his son. He stared down at his forearm. He could see the black outline of the stars and the midnight sky even underneath the bandage that wrapped it. He sighed tiredly while lightly banging his head against the window. 

_He hated himself for feeling happy that his father had recognized him as his son._

* * *

_He had woke up from his nap when the train reached an abrupt stop. He was lucky that his destination was the last place the train was going._

_He got off the train almost sluggishly, dragging his small suitcase on the floor. He pulled out the small brochure that he had gotten from the mail. It had a little map for his use to find the building he was supposed to enter. It was a huge area and he was a little confused about where to go. And he was already a little late, so he didn't have time to get lost._

_After exploring for a little bit (getting lost) he found the place that he was supposed to go to. He was there for a training camp that was supposed to prepare the students for going pro. He had been going for the past two years since he joined high school. And since it was his last year, he was not that surprised when he had received the invitation email. That doesn't mean he wasn't excited, though._

_He pushed open the door that led to a large gym room. He instantly spotted the coach who organized this and introduced himself before he was sent to the locker room. He was in a bit of a rush since he was late to reach, and the other student had already started with the practice. After tying the final lace on his shoes. He ran to the exit._

_He quickly dashed out of the locker room, not bothering to close the door properly, and hey let it slam back into place. He looked up from the floor and abruptly stopped when he saw _him. There he was in all his glory.__

__Everything about him was beautiful at that moment. From his arched back to the flexing muscles of his arms and legs as he relentlessly smashed the ball across the court, the spin deadly and zooming right past the unmoving libero. Everything about that scene was mesmerizing. _He was mesmerizing. And Atsumu hated him.__ _

* * *

___Atsumu had met Sakusa for the first time at one of their matches. He had heard of him briefly, "an ace who was sure to become a star." He hadn't thought much about him though, he didn't really care about someone whom he didn't know. But as soon as they were on the court he took back everything her had ever thought about Sakusa. He wanted to know more about him. Because to him, Sakusa was fascinating. From his (freaky) wrists to the mask he worse almost all the time. He wanted to know him. And maybe even be friends with him. "What could go wrong," he thought._ _ _

___(Well it turns out Atsumu was more of an idiot than he thought because the worst scenario that he didn't even consider could happen. Did happen.)_ _ _

___He was standing at the sink of the washroom. His face was dripping from the col water he had splashed on himself. He was staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was smiling. He was smiling after he had just lost one of the most important matches after being so close to winning. He was truly crazy. But in his defense, how could he be upset. He had just met someone who had changed his life after just having an interaction of "good game" and "you too." He felt inspired; dedicated. Whether his goal was to crush Sakusa and his spirits, or to play and win beside him. He doesn't know. He shook his head violently, the remaining water clear of his face now._ _ _

___He turned towards the door to leave the washroom. But as soon as he reached for the handle, the door was shot open from the outside. Shocked, Atsumu stumbled back just enough to let the person walk inside. Atsumu gulped, his eyes still following the man who was now washing his hands at the sink._ _ _

___"Seriously," Atsumu thinks, "Who would have thought that the guy you were just squealing over happens to be in the bathroom with you."_ _ _

___He's brought out of his thoughts when he notices Sakusa looking at him back through the mirror, a confused look on his face. Atsumu quickly turns his head away, already starting to pretend that this awkward interaction never happened. When a thought struck him. What if..._ _ _

___He almost violently spun his whole body towards Sakusa. Not noticing that Sakusa had been looking at him this whole time, even more confused than earlier._ _ _

___"Um- er- Sakusa-san?" Atsumu asked, obviously a little nervous._ _ _

___Sakusa dried his hands with a handkerchief and folded it back into his pocket. He walked over to Atsumu, still leaving a significant gap between them._ _ _

___"What is it?" he asked. "Is it something important?"_ _ _

___Atsumu was still nervous, but he was relieved that Sakusa didn't sound mad or annoyed._ _ _

___"I- could I have your number? Please?" He asked, taking his phone from his jacket pocket and holding it out towards the other._ _ _

___Sakusa was only getting more confused and troubled by the minute. His phone number? Why would he want the opposing teams-? Realization struck him at that moment. And he pushed Atsumu's phone back towards him._ _ _

___Atsumu was shocked, he didn't expect Sakusa to agree and comply, but he didn't expect that man to not even talk to him and just push the phone away._ _ _

___Awkwardly, Atsumu retracted his hands and looked up at Sakusa._ _ _

___"Sorry about that. I-"_ _ _

___"My number." Sakusa suddenly spoke._ _ _

___"What?"_ _ _

___"My number, I'm not going to touch your phone. So I'll tell it to you, and you can put it in yourself. Okay?" Sakusa explains, not quite getting what the problem was._ _ _

___Atsumu was practically radiating. He definitely made a side note to let people finish before you make an assumption. But that's for later. Right now, he was excited, and he was going to stay that way._ _ _

___"Okay! What is it?"_ _ _

___ _

___ _

___And just like that, Atsumu had met the person who was going to change his life. For now, he thought it was a good thing._ _ _

___He was _beaming. And he was going to shine until he burnt out.__ _ _


End file.
